The present invention relates in general to hand tools, and, more particularly, to hammers.
Hammers are well known to all craftsmen, and have been used for generations. However, none of the known hammers provide efficient use of hammer surface area, and especially impact surface area, and none adequately prevent slipping and/or sliding of the element being impacted.